Surprise, Surprise
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Christmasthemed. Lee has a present what a weird thing to be wrapped! LeeGaara fluff


**Title: **Surprise, Surprise  
**Author: **Daynuh.  
**Summary: **Christmas-themed. Lee has a present; what a weird thing to be wrapped!

**Pairing: **Lee/Gaara  
**Prompt: **Chocolate.  
**Dedication: **Danielle - Songstone.

**Begins.**

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly," Lee sang cheerily, yet rather off-key, "Falalalalalalalala." He wiggled his behind on the small ladder as he hung boughs of holly across the hall. His smile was from ear to ear; his thoughts were only on the day oh so close. Christmas was right around the corner, and nothing could take it off his mind.

"Shut up," a groggy voice said from somewhere behind him, "You're giving me a headache with that diabolical singing."

Lee whipped his head around, smile never faltering, and only said, "C'mon Gaara, get into the Christmas spirit!"

The redhead motioned to the pile of paperwork in front of him. "You see this? I'm trying to work. So go home and decorate your one home." There _were_ in his office in Suna. (He really couldn't understand why the leaf-nin was decorating his _office_.) "Party with your own teammates. And leave me _alone_." He returned his dim eyes to the work before him and sighed angrily.

Apparently this wasn't vey unusual for Lee.

"You don't really mean that, Gaara," he said with a light voice and a never-leaving smile. He stepped off his ladder and moved a bit down to hang the rest up. "Once I'm done decorating, I'll help you get into the Christmas spirit." This lovely sentiment cause the redhead to only growl in frustration once again.

"No, once you finish, you can _leave_!" But even as he said this, his tone didn't really sound angry or commanding, just put-off and exasperated. And nothing was attacking him. So, Lee took that as a sign the other wasn't really mad at him or anything.

Deciding not to reply, Lee finished hanging up the rest of the holly. He got off the step ladder, folded it up, and leaned it against the wall. "I'm going out for a while; I'll be back." Hearing no reply, he waved at the sand-nin before taking his leave.

As the door shut behind him, Gaara relaxed and leaned back in his chair. His index and middle finger began to massage his temples, something he'd seen Temari do the many times she got overwhelmed. He chose to take a small break from the paperwork. He knew he had first agreed to enjoying the holidays with Lee, but he couldn't help but begin to regret it. One needed steel nerves to endure that boy. But there was something endearing about him that made Gaara just that tad bit more able to handle him.

Where was Lee going anyways?

Gaara shook free of his thoughts and tried to focus on his work again. It was a lot easier to work now that it was quiet in his office, but it was also a whole heck of a lot boring-er. After browsing over the last paper and signing, he felt rather unoccupied. Lee better be back soon, he thought.

Speak of the devil! Just as that thought had passed through his mind, Lee walked into the room with a brightly wrapped present. He smiled at the redhead and noticed the boy not working. "You're done? Great! Then you can open this little present early."

He walked to the desk and shoved the little box into Gaara's personal space. He urged on the other and smiled. With reluctant hands, the redhead grabbed the box and opened it with disinterest. Inside was a little sprig of some green plant. Gaara lifted it up to eye level to examine it right when Lee's head bounced underneath the white berries.

"It's called mistletoe," Lee explained in a soft, low voice. "Tradition states that when two are under it together they are to kiss." And he leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on the pale lips. Somehow, the hand with the mistletoe ended up touching the back of Lee's neck. At the same time, Lee's hands ventured to the clothing he could grab while keeping his arms on the desk. Mouths opened and tongues danced before Gaara pulled back suddenly.

Lee panicked. "Was that bad? I'm sorry, I didn't--"

"You taste bad," Gaara said bluntly. The leaf-nin blanched.

"I do? All I had on the way was some chocolate," he reasoned.

"Well, next time, don't eat chocolate before you kiss me."

Just as Lee was about to agree, he caught what was actually being said. "You mean.." he sputtered, "There'll be more kisses?"

The redhead's index and middle fingers found their way to his temples as he closed his eyes. "Just go back to decorating, Lee."

"But I fini--"

"Lee, just do it."

Catching the mistletoe sprig thrown his way, he smiled widely. "Fine, fine," He set up his step ladder and starting adjusting the badly done tinsel. "'Tis the season to be jolly. Falalalalalalalala."

**Ends.**

**Notes: **Yeah. Not the best. Sorry. :/ Hope you liked it though, lovely, lovely Lucas. :D Merry Christmas!


End file.
